


It was just a thought.

by forelleastar



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Mercy makes Genji feel bad, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: Genji is anxious on how Angela feels about his past doings.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela “Mercy” Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	It was just a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I hope you enjoy.

“Angela. Are you busy?” 

The cyborg ninja asks the woman he was holding in his arms. Here they are, close together in bed, a cuddle session as Genji would suggest both of them do since the Swiss doctor admits that she releases some tension when they do so.

Angela was tending to her tablet, surprisingly, she wasn’t working or doing any research at all. “I’m not, Genji. I’m only watching something right now.” It was a movie, playing on her screen that looked like a Sci-Fi as he would assume.

He sits himself up, now at the height of the top of her head. He plays with her light blonde hair, it was soft and silky as she got out of her bath half an hour ago.

She feels fingers running through her strands, in that moment she loosens up. “Dear, what you’re doing is quite distracting.” She places her hand on top of his and follows his pace while touching her hair.

“What are you talking about? You love it when I do this.” He can tell that she actually did enjoy it, just by that angelic smile on her face. 

She didn’t lose much focus on what she was watching, but she had half of her attention to her lover. “Did you need something? I’m not really busy, say what’s on your mind.”

Genji chuckles at her statement, it was a bit amazing that she still had her eyes stuck to her tablet but she always had sensed anything odd. He wonders if she was a mind-reader of some sort.

He lets go of her strands, resting his chin on her right shoulder, then looking at the movie. “Sure you’re not.” 

“What are you thinking Genji Shimada?” She asks him, touching his face with her free hand. She rubs her fingers against his cheek, even pinching it at some point.

He finally speaks up what he was on about. “Angela, it’s just a thought but...” He pauses for a few seconds, thinking if he should really tell her. “What do you think if we have met before? Maybe... when I was around my 20s?” 

She was slightly surprised by his question, she only shrugs it off with, “I don’t think you would have laid your eyes on me. All I have ever done back then was honing my skills in the medical field and maintaining my profession.” 

He grins at her. “Really? If I had met you before I would have been a dead sparrow.” 

Angela laughs, covering her mouth making her giggles muffled. “Is that supposed to flatter me?” 

“Well, I’m sure I had a million things to say to you if I had met you in my reckless years.” He admits that he was a rebellious man who did not follow his clan.

She stares at the screen before responding. “Those reckless years, were your playboy years?” She cocks an eyebrow at him.

He gulped, “I don’t want to recall those memories with those... girls.” 

She snorted at the word ‘girls.’ She fidgets with her tablet pen and continues to watch her movie. Both of them were intrigued by the scene for the next five minutes before Angela could get back into the topic.

“Girls? Hmm...” She mumbles to herself but he heard her, he started to sweat despite the air-conditioning in the room.  
“My...you must have been charming and loyal to your former girlfriends.”

He was embarrassed, and actually, he felt a different kind of shame in his life, he showed his vulnerable side to her countless of time. Although, it felt like something was burning in his throat that he couldn’t speak properly.

“You got me.” He buries his face against her back, the Swiss woman laughs to her victory. 

It was a sensitive topic to talk about Genji’s past love lives, he was anxious about how Angela would feel knowing about it. 

She didn’t mind, she believed in change but not always. She had seen the kind of man he was inside of him that was once broken and conflicted, who took a miracle to be brought back alive. 

She reassures him that it was just a joke. “I’m kidding love, I was only teasing you.” 

Genji kisses her shoulders then telling her, “You mean so much to me Angela. It was worth the wait for your answer and I value your entire being, your heart.” 

She felt bad for making him say such things. She puts down her tablet, slowly reaching for his face, then touching his lips with hers.

They stayed like that for awhile before she breaks the kiss. “I know you won’t hurt me Liebling. I love you. Don’t think I would ever leave you.” 

They looked at each other’s eyes, brown orbs that met deep blue ones. They held each other, the embrace that they often share was so calming. 

“It was only just a thought Angela.” They both laugh, laughing at their childish actions.

They resume to their movie, Genji joining her. They spent the entire day together - without going anywhere else but together.


End file.
